greenwikiaorg-20200222-history
MOP Expands Distribution into S. America - Targeting Major Oil Spills
'MOPN Inks Agreement For Distribution in Ecuador and Peru' Expands into South America with APDProyectos Cia Ltda Bath, NH . . . Declaring that “The challenges of oil spill remediation needs in Ecuador and Peru are an ideal place for us to prove the effectiveness of the new MOP®-RESCUE™ technology .” MOP Environmental Solutions, Inc. (MOPN-pk) President Charles Diamond, today announced an agreement to expand its distribution of the company’s popular green oil spill cleanup product MOP® Maximum Oil Pickup sorbent (MOP®). The agreement with Ecuador-based APDProyectos Cia. Ltda. is expected to generate substantial sales of MOP® sorbent and products as well as consulting and service opportunities for both companies in the oil rich countries. Targeting the Amazon Oil Spills In march Executives from APDProyectos Cia Ltda visited Bath, NH, where the MOPN plant is based. They were shown our newest oil-contaminated-soil cleanup equipment in action. whereby the equipment RAPIDLY; REMOVED the oil, CLEANED the and RECOVERED the oil, from the oil saturated soil (successfully demonstrating the application from sand to heavily organic potting soil). The MOP®-RESCUE™ (Rapid Environmental Spill Clean Up Equipment) demonstrated that it rapidly remediates oil contaminated soil, to an apparently oil free state in under 10 minutes. This new process holds great promise as the most rapid, low cost method to remediate oil contaminated soil, completely restoring its value once again for agricultural or commercial use. Our MOP® sorbent product works together with our new MOP®-RESCUE (Provisional Patent Filed), technology. “What excites us most,” said Diamond, “is the opportunity to work with APDProyectos Cia Ltda to tackle the huge environmental challenges - including the opportunity to capture and recycle oil that has been contaminating the ground in so many places.” In addition to signing an exclusive agreement for distribution, the parties discussed at length the opportunities in Ecuador and Peru, particularly the status of potential cleanup of a massive number of spills and oil pits throughout the country’s Amazon Region. MOP Environmental Solutions, Inc. (MOPN) is a publicly traded company. MOP® Maximum Oil Pickup™ is a "cradle-to-cradle" green product that is the most effective oil spill recovery system on the market. MOP® is an aggressive oleophyllic and hydrophobic (oil attracting and water repelling) sorbent made from recycled and fully biodegradable materials, manufactured using small-scale hydroelectric green energy. MOP®’s properties are such that it can effectively deal with an oil spill the size of the Exxon Valdez in a 24 hour period, but is just as effective at cleaning up the spill off a garage floor. Their website is www.MOPEnvironmental.com ---- Forward-looking statements in this news release are pursuant to safe harbor provisions of Section 21E of Securities Exchange Act of 1934. Investors are cautioned that statements in this release are not strictly historical statements, including without limitation, management's plans and objectives for future operations, assessment of market factors, statements regarding strategy, company plans and its strategic partners. These constitute forward-looking statements, are not guarantees of the company's future performance and are subject to risks and uncertainties, such as funding for machinery and materials, success in acquiring customers, maintaining needed government relationships, and successfully executing a business plan, which could cause the company's actual future results to differ materially from the forward-looking statements. Category:Oil conservation Category:Water Pollution Category:Pollution Category:Land Pollution Category:Environment and Health